hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 23 (Day and night)
Day and night is the twenty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN puts a night city show. *CHARLI pretends to walk along the city streets and up a hilly area. *NATHAN runs a cafe opened at night. *CHARLI pretends to visit a cafe, be the waiter and the chef. *TIM remembers when he visited Kellie at the country and the sounds he heard were strange, and then he remembers when she got him back at the city and it was exactly the same. *CHARLI sings a song to feel fine. *KELLIE and Chats visit a cave and find out that some stalagmites look like animals. *CHARLI makes shadow puppets. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a helicopter (Kathleen) that must fly to a waterhole where Nathan waits to give her an important message, but she gets lost and asks a kangaroo (Tim) and a goanna (Kellie) where to go. Gallery Kathleen_S7_E23.png Charli_S7_E23_1.png Nathan_S7_E23.png Charli_S7_E23_2.png Tim_S7_E23.png Charli_S7_E23_3.png Kellie_S7_E23.png Charli_S7_E23_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E23.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Swing ..., swing, swing in the city Swing, swing, swing in the city Swing, swing, swing to the big city beat. Night lights, bright lights, party time People in the city, they're all feeling fine The moon has a party right across the town People come to celebrate from miles around In the city, in the city! Night lights, bright lights, party time People in the city, they're all feeling fine The moon has a party right across the town People come to celebrate from miles around In the city, in the city! ;Body move #01 Jump up, get moving to places that we know Jump up, get moving, let's go, go, go We're going to check all over the city streets and parks and buildings too Gonna check all over the city, gonna find a beautiful view. Jump up, get moving to places that we know Jump up, get moving, let's go, go, go We're going to ... all over the city streets and parks and buildings too We're gonna ... all over the city, gonna find a beautiful view. ;Shapes in space City by day, city by night ... the city life You can feel the buzz around this town The rhythm, the beat, a happening sound People on the move going here and there City life's got me, yeah, oh, yeah Lights and traffic, things fast or slow ... the city life, it's on the go. City by day, city by night ... the city life You can feel the buzz around this town The rhythm, the beat, a happening sound People on the move going here and there City life's got me, yeah, oh, yeah Lights and traffic, things fast or slow ... the city life, it's on the go. ;Body move #02 What will I have today? What drink will it be? Oh, it's great, it's great to be in a cafe today. What will you have today? What drink will it be? Oh, it's great, it's great to work in a cafe today. What will I make today? What drink will it be? Oh, it's great, it's great to cook in a cafe today. ;Making music Sounds of the night, ... from the side Snuggled up here in my bed so warm Frogs are croaking, ... Possums playing round till the dawn. Sounds of the day rumbling away Beeping and honking and factory sounds Jet planes are soaring, sirens are roaring The hustle and bustle of life in this town. ;Body move #03 I'm feeling fine, I'm feeling fine today The sun is shining and I'm feeling fine Each day that I'm with you The sun always seems to shine How lucky we both are Making life seem mighty fine You bring me a smile every day You bring me a smile every day You bring me a smile I'm feeling fine, I'm feeling fine today The sun is shining and I'm feeling fine Yeah, I'm feeling fine. ;Word play What's that shape? What can we see? A shape in a rock, what can it be? It's more than just a stalagmite Of course, it must be a penguin .... What's that shape? What can we see? A shape in a rock, what can it be? It's more than just a stalagmite Of course, it must be an elephant. What's that shape? What can we see? A shape in a rock, what can it be? It's more than than just a stalagmite Of course, it must be a kanga .... ;Body move #04 Wriggling worm along the ground Slithering, sliding with hardly a sound. Wings for a bird flying so high Up and down, up and down across the sky. ;Sharing stories Chapah, chapah, chop, chop, chapah, chapah, chop, chop Helicopter's rotors go round and never stops Buzzing in the air, zooming up so high I hope I do a good job, never know until I try. Chapah, chapah, chop, chop, chapah, chapah, chop, chop A helicopter's rotors go round and never stop Buzzing in the air, zooming up so high I hope I do a good job, never know until I try. Chapah, chapah, chop, chop, chapah, chapah, chop, chop A helicopter's rotors go round and never stop Buzzing in the air, zooming up so high I hope I do a good job, never know until I try. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about the country Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about shows Category:Ep about lights Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about curtains Category:Ep about managers Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about landscapes Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about waiters Category:Ep about cafes Category:Ep about brooms & sweeping Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about rubbish, trash & junk Category:Ep about buskers Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about saxophones Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about resting & relaxing Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about noise Category:Ep about caves Category:Ep about stalactites & stalagmites Category:Ep about glow worms Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about shadows Category:Ep about worms Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about shadow puppets Category:Ep about helicopters Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about deserts Category:Ep about waterholes Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about goannas Category:Ep about photos